parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wild Animal Book (1967)
TheWildAnimal13's movie-spoof of Disney's "The Jungle Book". Cast: *Mowgli - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Baloo - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Bagheera - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Colonel Hathi - Mouse (My Friend Rabbit) *Shere Khan - Janja (w/Cheezi and Chungu as extras; The Lion Guard) *Kaa - Ushari (The Lion Guard) *King Louie - Caruso (The Little Polar Bear) *Shanti - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzie the Vultures - Nick Wilde, Clawhauser, Finnick and Flash (Zootopia) *Winifred - Nellie Brie (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Hathi Junior - Bunga (The Lion King) *Flunkey Monkey - Pieps (The Little Polar Bear) *Akela - Django (Ratatouille) *Rama (Father Wolf) - Remy (Ratatouille) *Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Tanya (An American Tail) *The Bandar-Log Monkeys - Various Birds *Baloo as Lady Monkey - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *The Jungle Patrol - Various Wild Animals *The Elephant whispering to Winifred (aka with 'Dusty Muzzle') - Wilbur (Charlotte's Web; 1973) *The Slob Elephant - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *The Elephant with Black Eye - Figaro (Pinocchio; 1940) *The Elephant with 'Silly Grin' - Client from Hamstead (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Elephant with fly - Pacal (Tangled) *The Elephant with hair - Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) *The Elephant with smashed nose after crash - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Buglar the Elephant - Ratso (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) *The Deer - Deer (Jungle Cubs *The Bee - Bee (WordWorld) *The Fly - Fly (WordWorld) *Wolf Councils - Rats (Ratatouille) *Wolf Cubs - Various Mouse Cubs *Baby Mowgli - Baby Scamp (Lady and the Tramp) Scenes: #Opening Credits #Fuli Discovers Scamp #Scamp's Jungle Life/Meeting at Council Rock #Scamp and Fuli Encounter Ushari #Dawn Patrol ("Colonel Mouse's March") #Fuli and Scamp's Argument ("My Own Way") #Scamp Meets Banjo #("The Cat Necessities") #Scamp Kidnapped by the Birds #Scamp Meets Caruso ("I Wanna Be Like You")/Bird Chase #Fuli and Banjo's Moonlight Talk #Scamp Runs Away #Janja, Cheezi and Chungu Arrives ("Colonel Mouse's March (Reprise)")/("Outta the Way") #Scamp and Ushari's Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") #Ushari and Janja's Conversation #Scamp's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") #Scamp Meets Janja, Cheezi and Chungu/Hyena Fight #Poor Cat #Scamp Meets Angel ("My Own Home") #The Grand Finale ("The Cat Necessities" (Reprise) #End Credits Movie Used: *The Jungle Book (1967) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *Lady and the Tramp 1 (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *Cinderella (1950) *The Secret of NIMH 1 (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *Ratatouille (2007) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Game (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *My Friend Rabbit (2007-2008) *The Rescuers 1 (1977) *The Lion King 1 (1994) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Open Season 1 (2006) *Hugo, the Movie Star (1996) *Leo's Story (2006) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012-2016) *The Simpsons (1989-) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *Charlotte's Web 1 (1973) *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *Pinocchio (1940) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Tangled (2010) *Song of the South (1946) *Webkinz (2016-) *Zootopia (2016) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) *WordWorld (2007-2011) *Dumbo 1 (1941) *Rio 1 (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *The Wild Life (2016) *Zambezia (2013) *The Little Polar Bear 1 (2001) *The Little Polar Bear 2: The Mysterious Island (2005) *Peter Rabbit (2018) *Pluto's Blue Note (1947) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Cats Don't Dance 1 (1997) *Cats Don't Dance 2: Lost in the Rainforest (2004) *Chicken Run (2000) *The Three Caballeros (1945) *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) *Monsters; Inc. (2001) *The Ugly Duckling and Me! (2006) *El Chavo (2006-2014) Gallery: Scamp-0.jpg|Scamp as Mowgli Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Bagheera Bill-banjo-480x320.png|Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Baloo Ushariprofile.png|Ushari as Kaa Janja, Cheezi and Chungu.png|Janja, Cheezi and Chungu as Shere Khan Caruso-the-little-polar-bear-2-the-mysterious-island-2005-bpnerx.jpg|Caruso as King Louie Pieps.jpg|Pieps as the Flunkey Monkey Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde, Clawhauser.jpg|Benjamin Clawhauser, Finnick Zootopia Render.png|Finnick Flash (Zootopia).jpg|and Flash as the Vultures Angel Full.jpg|Angel as Shanti Mouse (My Friend Rabbit).jpg|Mouse as Colonel Hathi Bunga the Honey Badger.png|Bunga as Hathi Junior Nellie Brie-0.jpg|Nellie Brie as Winifred Django.jpg|Django as Akela Remy the Rat.jpg|Remy as Rama Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-5380.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Raksha Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies